Harry Wakes up
by elvander72
Summary: While recovering in the Hospital Wing at the end of Second Year, Harry overhears something that turns his world on its head and has him questioning everything to do with his life so far. No pairings yet but will more than likely change as characters get older.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. They are all the property of JK Rowling. I could wish that they were mine as then I would be rolling in money, but unfortunately this is not the case.**_

 _ **Please note, this story will have slowish updates as I develop it more. My plan is to cover up to the defeat of Voldemort and then a little bit more so this will not be a short story. I am constantly refining as I go so please be patient with me. My goal will be to update every 2 weeks.**_

Harry was lying in his bed behind the partitions in the Hospital Wing. Poppy told him after his Quidditch match against Slytherin that if he came back she was going to put a plaque on his bed so that every time he came back he was in "His" bed.

He had decided not to take his Dreamless Sleep Potion yet as he wanted to think about his last two years at Hogwarts, the Safest Place in the UK.

First Year: Troll in the school nearly killing Hermione

Jinxed Broom in his first Quidditch Match.

Three Headed Dog

Dragon

Wraith in the Forbidden Forest, come to think of it, who sends first years into the Forbidden Forest for detention?

Voldemort possessing his DADA Professor and nearly killing him.

Second Year: Rogue Bludger in the first match of the year (Thanks Dobby)

Petrified Students

Aragog and his family in the Forbidden Forest

BASILISK – he didn't think he needed to say any more on that topic

Voldemort trying to come back – Again.

So in his first two years at Hogwarts Harry concluded that he had been in mortal danger at least 10 times and in perilous situations a lot more than that. For the supposedly safest place in the UK Harry wasn't feeling very safe at the moment.

While he was lying there, contemplating his current situation and how he should proceed with the rest of his schooling he heard the Headmaster talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Albus, how did this happen?" asked Mr Weasley

"I don't know Arthur," the Headmaster responded, "We can just be thankful that Harry was able to save the day, again."

"Albus, this means that the Weasley family now owes a Life Debt to the Potter family" said Mrs Weasley. "Harry is the last of his family, surely he knows the traditions of the Ancient and Noble Houses and what this means to us."

"Unfortunately Molly, Harry has been raised by his muggle relatives and so has no concept of exactly where he stands in Magical Society and what it means to be a Potter" responded the Headmaster.

"What!" exclaimed Mr Weasley, "Surely his Magical Guardian would have ensured that he was trained in the Protocols associated with his status! I know he doesn't wear his Heirs ring but he should at least be aware of his holdings. As the last of the Potters he is eligible to claim his Head of Family once he turns 13."

"As his Magical Guardian, I felt it was better for Mr Potter to have a normal childhood away from the concerns associated with the Potter family and his status within our world. I plan on going through this all with Harry once I feel he is old enough to understand all the implications associated with taking up his status." The Headmaster stated. "Harry has a Destiny to fulfil and I can't have him being distracted by matters associated with being the Last Potter."

"Albus, this is close to being against the law. As his magical guardian you are supposed to ensure that Harry is fully aware of his place in Magical Society. He needs to understand his role and commitments if for no other reason than to ensure that he can maintain his alliances with the other houses, especially as the Heirs for those houses are probably here with him at Hogwarts. If he doesn't approach them then they will think that House Potter no longer wishes to be aligned with them and seek alliances elsewhere." Exclaimed Arthur.

"I have everything well in hand Arthur," Dumbledore stated. "I shall start ensuring that Harry knows what he needs to know when I am happy that he is able to deal with it. With everything else that has happened in the last two years I do not feel that he needs this added pressure placed on his shoulders as well."

"Alright Albus, I hope you know what you are doing," said Arthur. "We don't need House Potter losing allies at this stage"

The three then moved away and Harry could not hear anything further in their conversation.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Headmaster was keeping information about his family from him and keeping him blind to his standing in the Magical World. Could this be why people sometimes looked at him like they expected more? Could this be why people like Susan Bones looked down on him? He thought it was because of the whole Heir of Slytherin thing, but could it be because he was unintentionally causing offence with his actions?

Sitting there in his hospital bed Harry decided to do some research in the school library and then go to Gringotts as soon as he got back London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I could wish I owned the rights to this.**

It was another two days before Harry was allowed out of the Hospital wing. During that time he caught up on his school work and made a start on his Summer Homework. While working through his homework Harry noticed that he had carried over a bad habit from his time with the Dursley's.

Being punished for doing better than his whale of a cousin had taught Harry to hold back, even though he understood everything and could probably get top marks in his subjects and give Hermione a run for her money for top spot in their year.

Harry came to a decision as he worked on his homework, No More slacking off and doing only enough. Harry decided that he was going to do his best in every subject from now on, and that included his electives for his third year. He had decided on Care of Magical Creatures and Divination to have an easy time of it for the next three years. However if his last two years were anything to go by, he needed to apply himself if he wanted to survive. He doubted Divination would help him fighting Tom.

Speaking with Madame Pomfrey, Harry requested any information she had on the Electives available in Third Year.

"Well you have Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination" Poppy advised. "Divination is really only of value if you have the sight. The only other real thing they go into is Scrying bust most places are warded against that now. Care of Magical Creatures is exactly what the name implies. It covers all the magical creatures and their care, from Flobberworms to Dragons and everything in between. Ancient Runes is the study of Runes, these can be used for anything from Enchanting objects like your Broom to creating or dismantling Ward schemes. Last you have Arithmancy which covers the Maths behind your spells. This is commonly used by Spellcrafters to create new spells or deconstruct old spells to determine how they work and produce counters for them. This is often the case, along with runes for Curse Breakers."

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, nobody has actually provided that information to me before. I need to see Professor McGonagall once you let me out of here so I can change my electives" explained Harry.

"I can pass on a message when I see her at Dinner if you want?"

"Thank You, I will write a note outlining what I want to do, if you could pass it to her and let me know if she wants me to stop in to discuss anything once I get out" said Harry.

Quickly Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a quick letter to his Head of House asking to drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead.

Looking around the infirmary Harry looked at Hermione and thought she would be proud of his decision to change his electives, Ron on the other hand … he would have to wait and see.

While he still had his parchment and quill out Harry decided to draft his letter to Gringotts so he could send it as soon as he left the ward.

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _I have recently become aware that I have been kept in the dark about a great many things in the Wizarding World, not least of which is my holdings at Gringotts._

 _I would like to make an appointment with the appropriate member of your staff to discuss my accounts and any other business that I might have at Gringotts upon my return to London from Hogwarts in two weeks' time._

 _Yours Respectfully_

 _Harry James Potter._

Once he finished writing the letter, Harry noticed Hedwig flying into the Hospital Wing through one of the open windows.

"Hello girl, did you know I was writing a letter?" asked Harry.

Hedwig looked back at Harry as if to say, "Well of course I knew, what do you take me for, a common owl?"

"Here you are girl, take this to Gringotts, I have a feeling you will know who to leave it with when you get there" said Harry as he tied the letter to her leg.

Watching as Hedwig flew out of the Hospital wing, Harry wondered what would happen when he got back to London.

He would also need to contact his 'relatives' to make sure they didn't come to pick him up when the Express got into Kings Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**"A/N I am currently editing this story and working on another one. I am posting updated chapters as I go with further chapters written to be posted once updates are done.**

 **"Thank you for your patience with this story.**

 **"Don't own HP and associated characters**

 **This chapter has been re-editted after people notified me of issues with the formatting. Thank you to those who gave me the heads up.**

"The next couple of weeks until the end of the school year seemed to drag on for Harry. He had heard back from Gringotts informing him that he had a meeting with the Potter Account Manager the day the Express got back to London. Harry made sure to write his relatives informing them that they would not be required to pick him up at the station and he would make his own way to Privett Dr once he finished his business in London.

"The closing feast was a happy occasion with all the Petrified students out of the Hospital wing. Seeing Hagrid back in the school had closed out the feast and the school year on a high note as far has Harry was concerned. Now he just had to get through the meeting with Gringotts and find out what had been kept from him by Dumbledore, and by the sounds of it quite a few people within the Wizarding World.

"Sitting on the train with Ron and Hermoine heading back to London they discussed their plans for the holidays.

"My parents are taking me to France for three weeks towards end of the Holidays. We are getting back on the 29supth/sup of August and I will be doing my shopping at Diagon Alley when we get back. We should all meet up and do our shopping at the same time," said Hermoine.

"We are just planning on staying at the Burrow over the Holidays, would be nice to go and visit Bill in Egypt or Charlie in Romania though." Said Ron, "Hey Harry, maybe you could come over for a couple of weeks towards the end of the holidays and come to the Alley to go shopping with us. We could meet up with Hermoine when she gets back. If we stay overnight at the Leaky Cauldron then it will be easier to get to Kings Cross in the morning."

"Sounds good Ron, anything to get me away from Privett Dr sooner" said Harry. He hadn't told his friends about his plans once they reached London. He wanted to get a handle on everything before talking to them about anything he found out.

"Great, I'll talk to Dad when we get home tonight and get in touch to discuss dates and everything. Should be a blast flying around the pitch and lazing around for a couple of weeks. We can tackle the last of the homework while you are there too."

"Ron, you should both get your Homework done before Harry gets to the Burrow so you can relax and enjoy Harry being there," exclaimed Hermoine.

This quickly deteriorated into one of their ongoing arguments about the benefits of getting homework done straight away rather than leaving it.

Harry hadn't told them about his change of Electives, figuring it would be a nice surprise for Hermoine when she found out, as the last she knew he was taking the easy classes with Ron, at least they would all share Care of Magical Creatures together.

Stepping off the train Harry waved to Hermoine and the Weasleys wishing them all a happy holiday. Looking around he noticed that there were Floo points on the Platform available for public use. Walking up to one he grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in before saying "Gringotts" and stepping into the suddenly green flames. Coming out the other end Harry ended up flat on his back, much to the amusement of the Goblins standing around the Floo point.

"That was very entertaining Wizard. I don't think I have seen someone fail the Floo that spectacularly in quite a while" one of the guards laughed.

"Thanks," muttered Harry, "My name is Harry Potter I have an appointment with the Potter Account Manager. Can you please let him know that I am here and await his next available opportunity to meet with me?" Harry decided to take a page out of Uncle Vernons book when dealing with Bankers and senior staff. Always be polite, and always make sure that you emphasise that you are available at their convenience to meet with you. If you upset your banker or your senior staff, it can have a very negative impact on your profits.

"Wait here Wizard" replied the guard.

Harry found a comfortable looking seat and sat down while waiting to meet with the Potter account manager.

He didn't have to wait long as not five minutes later he was approached by a different Goblin and asked to follow him to his account manager.

Winding their way through the corridors of the bank Harry saw names he knew on doors as he passed. Names of students he went to school with, some of the staff and some he had never heard of. He noticed that as they progressed deeper into the bank the doors they passed were slowly getting more ornate. Finally they came to a door with Potter on it. His escort knocked once then motioned for Harry to enter the room.

"Mr Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet you" said the only Goblin in the room. "My name is Sharpclaw and I have been your families account manager for the last 200 years, my father held the position before me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Account Manager Sharpclaw, I apologise for not coming to see you sooner, unfortunately I only became aware that I had more than my trust vault in the last couple of weeks. It seems that my Magical Guardian decided that I didn't need to know about my holdings or anything about my family as it could get in the way of my 'Destiny'" said Harry sarcastically. "Apparently it is far more important for me to be kept in the dark and more than likely offend due to my lack of knowledge, than for me to be aware of my proper station."

"Mr Potter I have sent you quite a few letters over the last two years since your return to the Magical world. Have you ever received any of them?"

"Please, call me Harry. I have never received any mail from yourself or anyone else in the Magical World outside of my school friends and Hogwarts", explained Harry. "That was part of the reason I contacted you. I can't afford to continue without knowing everything I have available to me. I have face Voldemort twice since I started at Hogwarts and I get the feeling that I am going to be facing him again somewhere down the line. It would be foolish of me not to gain every advantage I can for that fight"

"Very true Harry. I think the first thing we should undertake is a Heritage and Magical test. This will identify all houses that you have claim to, as well as identify any issues with your magic. We will then be able to move on from there."

"Sounds like a good start to me Sharpclaw, what do I need to do?"

"Reaching into his desk, Sharpclaw pulled out two sheets of parchment along with a long Dagger. "Please cut your hand and place seven drops of blood on each parchment."

Harry took the dagger and made a cut on his palm. Holding his hand over each parchment he dropped the requested amount of blood on the parchment as indicated. After a couple of minutes spidery script could be seen forming on each sheet of parchment. Looking at the two sheets both were surprised by what they read.

Heritage Test  
Harry James Potter  
31 July 1980  
Father: Lord James Charlus Potter (Deceased)  
Mother: Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)  
Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black – Godfather Ritual  
Godmother: Lady Alice Cheree Longbottom – Godmother Ritual  
Heir Primus: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)  
Heir Primus: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal/Maternal)  
Heir Primus: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)  
Heir Primus: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Conquest)

Magical Test  
Harry James Potter  
31 July 1980  
Magical Core – Blocked 75%  
Horcux  
Animagus – Possible (Blocked)  
Affinities:  
Runes – Blocked  
Tranfiguration  
Defence  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Warding – Blocked  
Parsel Magic – Partial Block

Harry stared at the tests in confusion. Why was his core blocked, and what was a Horcrux?

Looking at Sharpclaw Harry saw that he was not looking amused at what he was reading.

"This is very troubling Mr Potter. According to this Heritage Test Sirius Black is your Godfather through the Godfather Ritual"

"What does this mean? I do not even know this Sirius Black, if he is my Godfather where has he been for the last 12 years?"

"Mr Potter, Sirius Black was sent to Azkabahn prison for betraying your parents to Voldemort on that night. If he was your Godfather through the Godfather Ritual then he could not have been responsible for Voldemort attacking your parents. The Godfather Ritual was crafted to ensure that the Godfather could never work against the interests of their Godson or they would lose their magic" explained Sharpclaw. "This means that there is an innocent man sitting in Prison. With your permission I will send a copy of this information to Madame Bones at the DMLE and request that she reinvestigate the case against Mr Black."

"Go ahead Sharpclaw," Harry said. "If there is an innocent man sitting in prison then we need to do what we can to get him released."

Sharpclaw nodded and pressed a Rune on his desk, shortly after a guard entered the room andspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSharpclaw handed him a copy of the results and the letter he had drafted for Madame Bones.

"While this was going on Harry continued reading the Magical Test results.

"Sharpclaw," Harry asked "Why is there a block on my magic, and what exactly is a Horcrux?"

Upon hearing this Sharpclaw's head whipped around to look at Harry in shock. "What do you mean blocks on your magic, and where on earth did you hear about Horcrux's?"

In response Harry just handed over his Magic Test results.

After reading the results Sharpclaw started growling and muttering in his own language. Reaching further over his desk he slammed his hand down on another Rune and went back to muttering under his breath.

Looking at Harry he explained "These blocks should have been removed before you even entered Hogwarts. Trying to attend school with your powers bound could have resulted in your magic not reaching its full potential once they were eventually removed. Also you would find it difficult to cast spells and understand the information provided by the professors. Also some of your affinities have been deliberately blocked which would cause major issues if you have chosen to take any of these course electives starting next year. The Horcrux is the worst of it though. Essentially it is part of someone's soul attached to you, keeping them alive. It is the vilest of magics and under treaty the Ministry is supposed to inform Gringotts at any time a Horcrux is found so that we may deal with it. A Horcrux in the wrong hands could possess someone and take over their body while trying to regain some semblance of life. If I had to make a guess I would say the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was responsible for this one on the night he tried to kill you along with your family. For this to have happened then he must have made others that will need to be found if he is ever to be fully defeated."

"Thankfully we have a method of cleansing objects of these foul leeches without damage to the container, in this case you. We will take care of the blocks on your magic at the same time. If you want we can provide a full Medical Analysis at the same time as we remove the blocks and the Horcrux. We can then discuss any concerns with you and provide treatment if you wish. All at a discounted rate as you have bought the issue of Horcrux's to our attention so that we may begin to try and locate and take care of any that he has left behind" finished Sharpclaw.

Harry sat and listened to everything that Sharpclaw explained to him, along with the possible effects that a Horcrux would have on any person who came into contact with it. He immediately thought of the Diary.

"Sharpclaw, are you aware of what happened at Hogwarts this year?" enquired Harry.

"Only in the broadest sense. There were issues with students being petrified and it was recently resolved is all the information coming out of Hogwarts at the moment." He replied.

Harry then spent the next half hour explaining what had been going on during the past year at Hogwarts and his thoughts regarding the diary. "Harry, can I please get a copy of your memory of this event so that I can review it and possibly discuss with my superiors? Horcrux's are abominations and an offense against Magic. Gringotts destroys them on principle and knowing that there are some out there from You-Know-Who means that he can come back at any time before they are all destroyed."

"Of course Sharpclaw, how do I do this?" asked Harry.

Sharpclaw explained the process to Harry and shortly had the memory safely stored in a vial so that it could be viewed while Harry was being healed.

"Ok Harry, lets get you off to be healed and we will discuss these matters further when you get back" said Sharpclaw.

"Thank you Sharpclaw. If you could also please get all relevant information on the families I am the Heir to along with any information in relation to Alliances and anything else that I should be aware of I would appreciate it. I have a feeling that I have somehow managed to upset some families at Hogwarts through my ignorance, and this is unacceptable to me."

"I shall ensure that all information is available when you return Harry. Please follow this goblin to the healers who will take care of you until you are better." Sharpclaw said indicating to a waiting goblin who was to take Harry to the healers.

"While Harry was being led away to the Goblin Healers, Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE was sitting in her office looking forward to going home and seeing her niece Susan. As she was about to leave a regal looking Eagle Owl bearing the Gringotts Seal flew into her office and landed on her desk.

Looking at the Owl Amelia could only frown, anything official from Gringotts at this hour of the day could not be good.

Taking the envelope from the owl she watched as it flew off obviously not needing a reply. Opening the letter she read it through. Once finished she read it again to make sure she was reading it correctly.

-Harry Potter had gone to Gringotts to find out about his family and his holdings at the bank.  
-After conducting an Inheritance Test it identified that Sirius Black, the man thought by many to be behind his parents deaths, was actually his Godfather through the Godfather ritual.

This raised a lot of Red Flags with Amelia. Why was Harry Potter going to Gringotts to find out about his family? His Magical Guardian should have been taking care of that since Harry was 7. She had been doing the same with Susan so that she was prepared for when she reached her majority, and also so that she was aware of her Alliances when she went to Hogwarts. Could this be why Harry had not approached Susan about the Alliance between House Potter and House Bones? Had his Magical Guardian failed in such a fundamental task? Also, if Sirius Black had undergone the Godfather Ritual, what was he doing in Azkabahn. He would not have been unable to act in a way that bought harm to the family.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

Robbards get in here" she yelled calling for one of her best Aurors to follow up on this. She knew she could trust him to get to the bottom of this and get her answers.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would definitely be finding somewhere else to live and something to do with all that money._

 _Sorry for the delay in release of this latest chapter. I realise now that my previous timeline for updates was extremely optimistic. Especially as I have started working again and putting in 15hr days from driving out the door to getting home. I will be updating regularly but not at my previously optimistic once every two weeks._

 _Thanks for reading._

Harry woke up feeling like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. For the first time since finding out about the magical world he could feel his magic singing under his skin. He could understand what people said when they spoke about feeling the flow of their magic.

He thought back to his last memory as his eyes became used to the light and he looked around the room he was in. It looked much like the Hogwarts Hospital Wing so he assumed he was in the hospital wing underneath Gringotts.

As he looked around he saw a Goblin coming towards him wearing Healers robes.

"Nice to see you awake Mr Potter, I am healer Ripfang. Your healing took a little more effort than we had anticipated. The bindings on your magic were placed by a powerful mage which required equal or greater power to remove. Also removing the Horcrux from behind your scar was no simple process either. We needed to transfer the soul piece from within you to another host which was then killed. Don't worry, we moved the piece into a boar so there was no loss of life. Boar didn't even go to waste as when it was killed it was sent to the kitchens."

"Thank you for your help. How long have I been out?" asked Harry.

"You have been down here a little over 24hrs. Once we removed your bindings and the Horcrux your magic needed time to settle down so we kept you in a magical induced coma" explained Ripfang. "Now I just need you to take these potions and you are good to go for your meeting with Sharpclaw."

Handing over two vials of potions, Ripfang motioned for Harry to take them. Downing them one after the other Harry shuddered at their usual vile taste.

"Those potions will help to stabilise your core and also help with your eyesight. Over the next 48hrs you will find your eyesight slowly improving until you no longer need your glasses. Now you are free to leave as soon as you are dressed and ready" Ripfang said.

Thanking the healer for his care Harry got out of bed and got ready to head for his meeting with Sharpclaw.

Once showered and dressed Harry met his guide at the door to the Healers wing and headed to Sharpclaws office.

Amelia Bones looked over the report provided to her by Auror Robards. After sending him to check the facts of the Sirius Black case she had expected to see something more than what was in front of her.

All that the file contained was an arrest report and a transfer report. That was all, no evidence, no trial transcripts, no verdict – Nothing. Here was the head of a Most Noble and Most Ancient who had been thrown into Azkabahn without a trial or an interrogation. Even if he was only an Heir at the time he was now considered the Head of the Black Family according to the Goblins. Amelia could already see how this could play out in the Wizengamot.

If it could happen to one Head of Family it could happen to any of them. If she wanted to get Black in front of the Wizengamot for a trial she needed to approach some of the older families to highlight that there was a Head of Family currently in prison without a trial.

She would need to approach the Greengrass', Davis', Patils, Li's from the light and neutral families. Maybe even approach some from the darker families, Parkinson, Flint and Nott might be worth approaching.

Provided she didn't tell anyone that it was Sirius Black she was looking at putting on trial they would all jump at the chance to make sure that they would never be in his shoes.

Pulling some parchment over in front of her she started to draft letters to some influential families.

Harry was sitting opposite Sharpclaw after being shown into his office. On the desk between them was a folder about 5" thick. According to Sharpclaw this folder contained all the relevant information relating to the Potter fortune. The Peverall and Slytherin files were being reviewed by their relevant Account Managers but were not ready for review at this time. Harry would need to set up separate appointments with each of those account managers to go over their files. As Sirius Black was still listed as the current Lord Black, Harry was not entitled to view the Black file until Sirius authorised it.

"OK Sharpclaw, there looks to be more information in that folder than I was expecting to see and I don't think we will be able to get through it all this afternoon. If possible I would like to address one major issue and then proceed with the outcome from that if that's alright with you?" asked Harry.

"That's fine Harry. We can address your main concern now and then I will give you the highlights of your accounts and any other information you want. I can provide you with an accounting of the Potter Accounts that you can take with you and review at your leisure, then we can make another appointment to go over any concerns or questions that you may have" Sharpclaw replied.

"Right," stated Harry, "First order of business. Did my parents have a Will, and if yes, can I please see it? Looking at the size of that folder there is no way that they did not make any plans should they not survive."

"You are right Harry, they did make a will and I have it here with me. It has not been activated yet as it has been held up by the Wizengamont and was ordered sealed until you requested that it be read. As you have just requested the reading of your parents wills we can now see exactly what they said and what they wanted to happen in the event of their deaths."

Sharpclaw pulled two sealed documents from the top of the folder and handed them to Harry. The first has firm solid writing on the front, the other had more flowing script. They were his parents' wills, as written by them before they went into hiding. Even though it was painful, Harry was happy to see something of his parents after having nothing for so long. Looking at them Harry decided to open his fathers will first.

 _This is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. Being of sound mind and body I have drafted this document free of magical influence and of my own free will, as attested to by Gringotts Curse Breakers and Healers._

 _Should I pass before my wife Lily, all my worldly possessions pass to her and my son Harry. Should Lily not survive then I leave all of my possessions with the exceptions listed below to my son Harry James Potter._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, should we die of natural causes then we leave you the sum of 500,000 galleons to be utilised in any way he sees fit. Peter, use some of it to help with your mothers treatment. Should we die due to Lord Voldermort finding our location, then Peter is to be detained and handed over to Aurors and charged with accessory to our Murder. Peter is our Secret Keeper for Godrics Hollow, Sirius was only pretending to be the Secret Keeper to draw attention away from Peter._

 _To Sirius Black, Padfoot, I would leave you some money but we both know that you don't need it. Instead I leave you in charge of my most prized possession. I leave you Guardianship of my Son, Harry James Potter. Sirius ensure he grows up knowing that we love him and did all we could to ensure that he would grow up with us there to guide him._

 _To Remus Lupin, Mooney, we leave you the sum of 500,000 Galleons to utilise in any way that you see fit, with one exception. Mooney, go out and get yourself some new clothes and then find a nice girl and settle down._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I leave a lifetime supply of Sherbert Lemons, they are far superior to your usual Lemon Drops. These will be provided to you automatically upon the reading of this will._

 _Should the worst happen and neither myself nor Lily are available to raise Harry then he is to be raised by the following people, in Order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black – Godfather (Sirius get help from Alice and Moony to raise Harry)_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom – Godmother and family friends_

 _Amelia Bones – Family friend and Ally_

 _Should none of these be available then Harry is to be raised by a Light or Grey family and be tutored so that he knows his place in society and can take on the duties of Heir Potter at 11 with a goal of claiming his Head of House by no later than 15. Upon claiming his status as Lord Potter, Harry is to be emancipated and take his place fully within our world._

 _Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Lily's adopted sister Petunia. She wants nothing to do with the magical world and we will honor her wish to the best of our ability._

 _Witness:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Frank Longbottom_

 _Alice Longbottom_

"I was never supposed to go there" stated Harry. "I should have been raised in the Wizard world, I know at least one of these families are still available to have taken me in. Do you know the reason given by the Wizengamot for sealing my parents wills?"

"I can look into it Harry but there was no reason given when we were advised that the wills were to be sealed until you requested the reading. I recommend approaching one of the families identified in the wills to see if they can shed some light on the subject" said Sharpclaw. "For now, maybe you should read your mothers will and see if there is any new information in it."

Opening the next parchment Harry read his mother's last wishes.

 _This is the last will and testament of Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evens of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. Being of sound mind and body I have drafted this document free of magical influence and of my own free will, as attested to by Gringotts Curse Breakers and Healers._

 _Should I pass before my husband James, all my worldly possessions pass to him and my son Harry. Should James not survive then I leave all of my possessions with the exceptions listed below to my son Harry James Potter._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, should we die of natural causes then we leave you the sum of 500,000 galleons to be utilised in any way he sees fit. Peter is our Secret Keeper for Godrics Hollow, Sirius was only pretending to be the Secret Keeper to draw attention away from Peter._

 _To Sirius Black, I leave you Guardianship of my Son, Harry James Potter. Sirius ensure he grows up knowing that we love him and did all we could to ensure that he would grow up with us there to guide him._

 _To Remus Lupin, Mooney, we leave you the sum of 500,000 Galleons to utilise in any way that you see fit, with one exception. Mooney, go out and get yourself some new clothes and then find a nice girl and settle down._

 _To Alice Longbottom I leave my journals from my Charms Mastery. Alice, I know you enjoy working with Charms and hopefully this will help you to get your own Mastery._

 _To my Adopted Sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans I leave my love and our mothers jewels. You might only have been my adopted sister but I still loved you, even if you did not return that love._

 _Should the worst happen and neither myself nor James are available to raise Harry then he is to be raised by the following people, in Order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black – Godfather (Sirius get help from Alice and Moony to raise Harry)_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom – Godmother and family friends_

 _Amelia Bones – Family friend and Ally_

 _Should neither of these be available then Harry is to be raised by a Light or Grey family and be tutored so that he knows his place in society and can take on the duties of Heir Potter at 11 with a goal of claiming his Head of House by no later than 15. Upon claiming his status as Lord Potter, Harry is to be emancipated and take his place fully within our world._

 _Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with my adopted sister Petunia. She wants nothing to do with the magical world and we will honor her wish to the best of our ability._

 _Witness:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Frank Longbottom_

 _Alice Longbottom_

"Sharpclaw, I think we need to ensure that copies of these documents make their way to Amelia Bones at the DMLE. Based on the information we have previously sent through as well as the information contained within these wills, I think it is obvious that Sirius Black is an innocent man. It would also be interesting to see if Madame Bones had any idea that she was on the list of possible guardians for me should my parents die." Said Harry.

"Very true Harry, I will organise for Gringotts certified copies of the Wills to be sent to her as soon as we finish our meeting here." Sharpclaw said.

Harry looked at the information sitting in front of Sharpclaw and thought about what he had just learned of his parents and the other information that he had taken in since walking into Gringotts this morning.

"I think that we can leave it there for today please Sharpclaw. If I can take the information you said was available for me to take, then I can review it all over the next couple of days and come back to discuss in detail with you once I have had a chance to process everything that we have discovered today and had a chance to review the information you have for me."

"Very good Harry, we can make an appointment for three days' time so that you can go through everything. That will also give me a chance to talk to Madame Bones and ensure that she has all the information we have uncovered here," Stated Sharpclaw. "Then we can go through your account information in detail and see how you wish to proceed."

"I agree Sharpclaw. I will take rooms at the Leaky Cauldron while I go through this information should you or Madame Bones wish to contact me", taking the folder of the desk Harry made his way out of the room, turning to Sharpclaw as he exited the room, "May your enemies die a painful death and your vaults continue to grow"

With that, Harry made his way out of Gringotts and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and hopefully he would be able to get a better feel for things after reading the bundle provide for him by Sharpclaw.


End file.
